Side View
by SheronYuuki
Summary: Before all this madness, I was normal. I had a cozy home, a fat pet. I lived in a dull, but very safe environment. I had a job, albeit it's a bit boring. But, hey! It's not life threatening. As of now, all I'm doing is narrating, which is not as fun if you're narrating your own adventure. Sadly, I have to learn it the hard way SI(OC) *Summary changed
1. Panic On The Go! Where am I?

**Chapter 1**

* * *

If you were to somehow magically get transported to another world, or just get dumped into a supposedly fictional world, it's funny how the first thing that will pop onto anyone's mind- including mine- is that you would want to make a change.

You'd want to make it better, more awesomer. Please don't be a smartass- I know 'awesomer' isn't a word since I googled it. But you get the idea.

Since you would know the whole plot, propaganda, propagation and.. Uh whut?

Right, moving on.

It's just natural that we'd want to explore and experience the things we've been dreaming of. Like walking on water, for instance! Speaking of which, I tried it and it's much harder than what those fan fictions make it out to be!

When all the initial excitement dies down, realization drops like a bucket of ice water on me. The main question I should've been thinking; 'How the fuck did I even get transported here in the first place?'

I don't know what you would do, but my first reaction is screaming bloody murder at the first person who tries to help me. Really. What kind of idiot are you? Screaming at your only chance of help?

Kind-understanding-talking-blubbering-comforting-and-you-kind-of-hear-your-screaming-mixed-in-with-the-other-hordes-of-high-pitched-sounds, the sounds blend together and form into a sort of panic destruction on the go.

If I were sane, I would've taken advantage of this situation and handle it with care. I'd formulate a plan and organize- _Organize what?-_ as rationally as I can. Putting as much maturity as an adult I am. Twenty is of legal age to be labeled mature, right? Should be enough to make life and death decisions...

But sadly, my insane mind is out of order and is under construction at the moment. So please, Sir-Madam-Whoever you are that's trying to calm my unstable nerves down, could you possibly wait a few long hours for my mental renovation to complete?

If anyone dares to ask me what had happened to me later, I would've said instinct is more frighteningly powerful than an adult mind can cope with.

* * *

After the phase of my hysterical mental breakdown flew into oblivion, for now, I can certainly say that I'm ready for my second phase- the more rational part of my mental breakdown.

What on Earth am I supposed to do here? Uh wait; I'm not on Earth am I? Then... Where the fuck am I?! Ninja world yes? Or more precise Naruto-verse? Is it really? Or everything is just my imagination that my slightly hysterics mind made up?

This is certainly the oh-so-perfect place to go on a suicide adventure. Like Oh, let's start at a dark, gloomy looking place with no light whatsoever! And with weird looking tubes all around! Oh, don't forget- Ninjas! We shouldn't forget Ninjas, and a mass hoard of crying chibis. It will definitely be loads of fun!

What was I was thinking of again?

...

Blank. Okay, so lets tackle the more easy part! The part where my 'genius'- see, ha! I so can be sarcastic to myself.- brain comprehends my essentials. Like my name... Do I know my name?

Pft, the genius couldn't even handle my intelligence. Yes, of course I know my own name, so I'm not diagnosed with the so-called amnesia. Cliché plot, yes? I wouldn't do this kind of harsh damage to my already unstable mind; it's too much drama and entertainment. _I sound so sadistic and masochistic to my own self..._

Age? Twenty. I know that. Perfectly 'youthful' if you ask me. I know you didn't ask me. But let's just pretend I'm narrating my own personal life changing experience to an audience, or readers. But why the freaking fuck do I feel twitchy? Everything just screams troubles. _Did that slimy thing in the tube just move!?_

..

So, the next question on the list, why for the love of god did I just scream bloody murder at the one person that was willing to try and help me?

Ah, instinct. People do say it's the fact, or quality, of possessing innate behavior patterns. It's also a natural or intuitive way of acting or thinking.

Synonyms to inclination, sixth sense, urges, needs, intuition, hunch, feelings.

The feeling that something is not right with everything, and the needs to rationalize are put to a halt, which brings the more animalistic part out screaming hysterically. Hopefully everything will put itself back together, back where it rightfully belongs. Normality. _Oh how I do wish I'm in a Normal place right now and not… No.. WAIT, IS THAT A TENTACLE?!- tentacles wiggling around in a tube._

...

Moving on.

For example, these feelings can be applied to a lost child crying for their parents. But ah, this is where the complication comes. There's a research on how a person's age affects the reactions of physiological emotional stress.

Who am I kidding? My brain is just blocking and vehemently still denying the blaring, glaring fact that- I look down at my now small, child-like, hands. Clenching, shaking, unclenching.

I shrunk.

 _What? Am I in a Detective Conan Universe now?_ I snort to myself.

Still, the cynical side of my brain is helplessly trying to reach a more rational explanation, like hallucination. Drugs? Did I take drugs before? No. Ugh. Just thinking about medicine makes me want to heave till I choke to death. Maybe I can escape this semi realistic imagination? On second thought, death doesn't sound very appealing, does it? _I still love my life, thank you very much!_ Still, I haven't achieved my semi unrealistic dreams of marrying royalty, buying a huge as fuck mansion, and have twenty or so slaves that I can basically boss around to fulfil my every unreasonable demand. _Or Maybe I died, and this is where I end up? This gloomy creepy place? Is this hell? Oh wait, what was I doing before I got here?_

Did I drink? No, I've never touched any alcoholic drink in my entire life before. How could I be drunk enough to hallucinate?

You know, for an adult, the first thing you'd think I would've made an assumption of this is a hallucination and finally coming to a conclusion, it is in fact a thing that my twisted mind had suddenly made up from the increasing stress in my life.

Blearily, I noted that someone is calling for me. Or at least they're trying to make me pay more attention to the important matters on hand, supposedly according to the caller. Maybe I should care to notice that it's sort of important, considering I'm included with the problem. If only I put more use of my cynicism on my surroundings.

 _Uh, it's not real. So why do I need to do that?_ That's practically acknowledging my own hallucinations.

Back to the matter at hand, hallucinating child-like appearances would mean insecurity, wouldn't it? Frowning I add, stuck in a child's body; Holding yourself back from accomplishing something you are hesitant about. A major life change. You are not working towards your goals. You're spending too much time in a fantasy world!

I scoff at the information and hypotheses that my own dear brain had come up with. Blasphemy. My own traitorous cynical mind is going against me!

...

Very well then, if my own genius brain couldn't come up with another better explanation, I'll just have to accept the fact that this is as real as it's going to get. With a new found determination I never thought I'd have- _For one, I've always gone with the more practical way; running_ \- I nod to myself as I move onwards along with the other chibis that sort of look around my physical age.

Duly noted. I acknowledge the reasons why I didn't think of hallucination as my first assumption. My whole physique feels real, my stress feels real, my disconcerting feels just as perfectly real as any other day, and everything as a whole just feels real in general. Before I even came to those conclusions, I had already acknowledged that at the back of my head. I could see two Shinobi ( _ANBU_ ). _Cosplayers_. The way they carry themselves like a perfectly seasoned killing machine crush my thoughts as an alarm in my head starts to ring very loudly with neon signs.

DANGER.

Blaring so, it alerts my already weary physique on high, and my instincts goes into hysterics. My brain ceases to function and it tries to be difficult by rebooting itself to be of use.

This- wherever this is- is so not helping my mental health and whoever came up with the idea that they can just change the plot, or whatever, just being here, is so wrong. And what deity up there was bored enough to pick me and drop me into this hell?! What makes them think I'm the right person to relieve their boredom?!

I'm not your fucking toy for your sick entertainment! I'm going to get out of here and find a way to go back home. Or wake up from this sick dream. Hallucination or not, I'm so not going to stick here for long!

* * *

Disclaimer: If anything I own from this is my OC

A/N: Yano when I read self-insert story is always fun on how differ each of the story and how they tell the tale so I'm one of those people who want to try too and please forgive me for any spelling and grammatical errors I will be making in the future.

Un-Beta

First attempt as any is freakishly nerve wreaking and rating would be T bordering M occasionally with my twisted mind and foul crude cursing.

Edited 3/08/2015,

I have added few more details and pacing and also a friend of mine who is willing to go through with my whimsical whims as my beta. She also help alot on correcting my grammars but still forgive us if we had missed any

Beta - Maple


	2. Coming to terms, Really?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Easier said than done_. Apparently this hoard of chibis, including me, are held hostage at some mysterious lab in some kind of secret underground facility. How would I know this, you ask? Again, I know you didn't ask. Let's just pretend that I'm narrating for my sanity's sake. I think it's thinning, and not in a very healthy rate either.

Anyway, it's because I came to my own conclusions! Aha! I'm really such a genius! Not like anyone can't came with the same reasoning.

For one, I think the rays of sunshine have just blinded my eyes. Annoying rays of sun! Why doesn't the sun notice it has dozens of other kids to blind? Don't go cliché on me. Should I be looking forward to a better, brighter, sunnier future? How blinding it would be.

Very much so that even I could see my own future grave. With sparkles and bunnies. That's creepy. _Why I would even think of sparkles and bunnies around my grave?_

Anyway, remember I said that the place is gloomy, creepy, dark, and full of tentacles wiggling around in a tube? Now, its about time I had a change of scenery! Uh..., Where am I again? All I see around me are trees, and oh, look! What is that green thing I see? Surprise, surprise! More trees! Were you surprised?

I'm not cranky! Really, I'm not. I'm just so delighted that happiness is practically dripping from my thoughts in my head.

Isn't it so amazing to complain about this place every few seconds? I look at my now fabulously shrunken body. It's dirty and I stink of weird smelling odours. I want a freaking shower! The clothes I'm wearing are already starting to cling to me, and the booger-looking slime stuck on the wall I saw on the way out really helps. Snorting, Really, it helps. A lot. I sigh as I continue trudging on with the group to who knows where.

Find a way home! Who am I kidding? I wouldn't even last five seconds without feeling creeped out at everything that can move. Distracted with my own internal monologue, I didn't even notice that the ninja had changed to a normal looking one with headbands instead of masks. I should've paid more intention to the ANBU that had tried to help me! He even took off his mask to attempt to not scare me- Snort. Well that certainly went well. But his face seems vaguely familiar... _Silver hair..._

Not that I care anyway, but I really should have started to pay more attention to my surroundings, as I wouldn't have bumped my face into a leg. A very hard leg at that. It's not a tree, right? Right. And ow! My nose! The hell!? Why are they stopping now?

Then shout of unadulterated joy went through like a broken dam, mix between sobs and wails. For a sick moment of truth, I realize that I'm sort of lucky. I had just been dumped into a ninja world with no knowledge whatsoever, and had gotten rescued within seconds, while these kids probably have been tortured and experimented on before. This world looks so dreary already. Yay me. I'm thinking positive. For once, not brooding all day long.

* * *

Konoha in my lack, or not so lacking, visual understanding is just like any other village. As I stare at the view from the Jounin lounge, for a split second, I fool myself into believing I'm just on vacation. _A blindingly, hysterically, forcefully long vacation_.

I even entertain the thought of myself working at the famous Ichiraku's Ramen bar probably for a few years. I'd find a nice small, comfortable apartment in this fictionally twisted world. That sounds okay… For now. At least until I get back home, marry royalty, and carry out my plan to complete my very reasonable and realistic dreams. Such wonderful thoughts...

… Until a wrinkled old face burst my imaginary bubble. I have to say, I'm good at blocking my own mind from having to face reality. I have yet to be mentally prepared and run away from it, literally and figuratively speaking. That's what being me for your whole life will do. Casually having a story written from my internal monologues. As sad as it is, I have to admit I do think I may have slipped a big glaringly obvious thing in this whole disastrous misadventure.

"Hello little one, what's your name?"

That, as in English. Perfectly non-accented pronunciation of each syllable into a sentence of inquiry of my name. I mean, don't they talk in oh, I don't know, Japanese? _No, I'm sure they talk in Italian._ I mean who knew what language they use, anyway? Not that anyone had ever came back from this world to make a guide. Or they really did and I missed it? _Ugh, now is so not the time for thinking this. Focus, brain!_

And not that I'm not grateful to actually understand them without voice dubs or subtitles, but the slightly worrying feeling that increases out of normal incidents is throwing me out of the loop. _Oh, and being dumped into a fictional world is so very normal. Cough. Obviously._

Also, another problem, to talk or discuss things with yourself as a habit, it will always end up in your head, and you needlessly vocalize your thoughts to the public.

I am unsure whether this old man understands English, or just by miracles of god, knows what changed my speech pattern language to Japanese. Or Italian? Testing out the closest syllables of pronunciation with our vast difference of languages.

"Name...?"

Still with that I'm-a-harmless-old-man patient look intact, he nodded as if urging me to reply. And so I did. The old man, if my assumption is correct, the Hokage, looked amused.

"That's an odd name."

I frown. I take offence to that! It's a perfectly normal name, clearly! _I'm sure he's trying to say something in Italian._

"Now, now, don't be like that! Odd doesn't mean it's bad, just unusual."

I just nodded, accepting his reasoning.

"My, you're not a talkative one, are you?"

I scoffed, a mental scoff, might I add, I'm plenty talkative. Erm, just with my internal monologue. I'm pretty sure I'm talkative enough. But much to my relief, there's no language barrier by some dumb miracle. I just hope those miracles don't dry up. If anything, I'm pretty sure they're getting wetter and heavier.

I think I spoke too soon.

I appreciate miracle donations!

I paled considerably to the point of deathly looking. I duly noted that the Hokage looks worried at my reaction. _Or is it suspicion?_ There, Yamanaka Inoichi strides into the lounge like he owns the place. He walks towards the Hokage, who is now standing besides me, with a passive expression. I instinctively take a step back, but flinch when I feel a hand holding my sickly thin arm firmly. _Oh my god, I'm a twig!_

Right, Focus! Don't get distracted by your lack of meat and muscle! Yamanaka Inoichi; if you are completely oblivious about him, you're an idiot beyond any professional capability of help. Thankfully I'm not that far ahead of idiocy, and I know when I'm in deep shit.

* * *

I squirm in my seat as I hear bits and pieces of the discussion. Something about a certain snake experiment, a few kids couldn't function properly- _I wince_ \- and there are quite a handful of orphans from different villages. The Hokage just listens and hums thoughtfully on a certain piece of information.

"Very well. Good Job Inoichi, organize all the information you have collected and send it to me for a more thorough briefing before we take any actions."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

He bows and the only indication that he notices me is a few seconds of a spare glance before he walks himself away. _Not to be rude, but ha! Good riddance._

My whole posture sags in relief. I would've thought the Hokage would ask Inoichi to peel my brain layer upon layer for information. _Like onions_. Maybe they'd even tear my brain to wiggling pieces of pink brown noodle and eat it like ramen. Shudder. _Certainly it'd be a nice brain refresher._

On Second thought, they wouldn't do that to a cute innocent kid like me would they?

"You seem antsy, care to tell me what's got into your nerves, little one?"

I totally forgot the Hokage himself was still here. His firm hold had moved from my arm to my shoulder. How careless of me. Just because he looks like a harmless old man does not mean he is one.

"I... Ah..." Quick brain! Make yourself useful! "I don't like brain noodles." What bullshit did you just come up with?!

The Hokage makes a thoughtful hum, like the one he used while discussing things with Inoichi. If you think that would make me less nervous, not in a million years. Considering I have no freaking idea what he's thinking.

This is the part where most characters would explain what was on their mind, but apparently not in this sort-of-real world, because the Hokage, by the look of it, had come to a conclusion and doesn't feel the need to share it with me. _Ah, hello, at least make an effort to explain it. I mean, I have_ _rights to know!_

"I notice you didn't tell me your surname."

I have to reel my brain back from the sudden change of topic.

"I don't have any." Well more accurately, I don't think I need to tell you. I don't think the Hokage would've had any use of my surname, considering they don't exist anyway.

"Ah, so do you know where you come from?"

I don't think the country exists either.

"No."

Another hum. "What do you think of Konoha?"

"It's nice." I suppose, considering the major change of scenery for me from underground lab to maze of forest to a slightly more normal view of buildings.

Then with no warning whatsoever, he elegantly floats away but stops in front of the door.

"Come, as much as I love skipping and procrastinating, work is work and you're the last one that needs to fill out the form."

* * *

I can flatter myself at the fact that the Hokage is paying more attention at me than the others, but alas, I don't think I want to delude my egotistical brain anymore than it already is. After all, he distributes all his attention equally. He just pays a tiny miniscule bit more attention to the more demented looking kids.

 _Should I be worried?_ Pft, as if I needed to. None of these kids, I hope, are going to cause mass destruction.

"-!"

I did not shriek. It was a manly yelp. Don't they teach these ninjas it's rude to disturb people, especially when they look lost in thought?! She just looks amused at my reaction. Seeing as I was not seething at her, she holds out a piece of paper to me.

This is disconcerting, I mean, what's more unusual than having subtitles under each word? _That those subtitles didn't fully translated everything_. Not that I care but ah, this will probably bite me back later on.

But even with the knowledge, I probably wouldn't have to learn the basics or rot away in any ninja school. Cannot hold my attention, as right now I am staring straight at a kid who seemingly has a whiskered marks on his face. I'd be a moron if I didn't recognise him, considering he's the main character of this universe. Heck, it's practically his name! With his eyes fixed on the Hokage, my mind absent-mindlessly thought, _I'd know this fictional kid anywhere._

Naruto.

* * *

A/N: arite! narrator-san can read and talk japanese ( _italian!_ ) but let see how that ability of narrator- san can really helps? considering it doesnt translate the more important part, narrator-san would probably get in trouble more easier heh. Kukuku, makes me want to tort- uh write more 'fun' things for narrator-san.

on side note Ib a horror visual novel game is one of the inspiration for this 'ability' of narrator-san, since while i played it I got confuse hell lot from all those 'i dont know this word' shit *twitch* anyhow hope u enjoy this revise ver.

Edited 3/08/215

Beta - Maple


	3. OOC? is not real!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

This is certainly disturbing, since from what I know, Naruto is supposed to be loud. I'm genuinely surprised that he's not shouting in my- or the Hokage's- face demanding some ramen or cool Jutsu. _The thing that irks me the most is a child's whine, since I was never good with kids… Or people in general._

Which is why the first thing I want to do after my very reasonable panic attack is to make a list of people to avoid. Kids, Ninjas, a certain snake pedophile- _Although I'm pretty sure everyone should be on the list, as no one can be trusted here._ More specifically, the main characters.

 _My life is on the line here!_

But as expected, the people- and creatures- I mentioned above just have to be standing right infront of me.

This makes me feel so out of touch with my plan. Good job. It's barely been a few seconds after I created my plan, and its already failed. Great. Perfect. Just Peachy!

What I was talking about again? Right, people to avoid. Naruto, I reserved a spot for you! It's on top of the list. Oddly enough, he's being very out of character. Or they're actors, cosplayers just doing a really good job on imitating him? If it's actors, very well done. A+ for effort, mhm. But you're not fooling me. There's a tiny, miniscule flaw that's as obnoxious as his volume; HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE LOUD. Very.

"Jiji, I wanted to talk with you about... Something."

...

Actors, why are you even hired? Or did you volunteer to be free labor? A fan, maybe? The timidness does not suit him.

Right, okay, timid might be laying it thick , but he certainly lacks the overall personality trait that he has in the manga and anime. He's also wearing a black shirt and blue shorts, differing from his famous- _or infamous_ \- brightly colored clothes. The lack of it scares me more so than I can admit. _Where's the tangerine costume?_

"Something wrong, Naruto-Kun?"

The Hokage, no matter how busy he is, had to handle the mission briefing. Organizing a chaotic group of traumatized children and verifying a stack of forms, it just shows you how charismatic and scarily good he is at handling big crowds while multitasking, but while still being able to give most of his attention and counselling to his sort-of-adopted grandson's troubles.

I mean as a character, I never really paid any attention to the Hokage, aside from the main cast. But seeing him now makes me feel anxious. He did hold the title for being a professor in this harsh-god-forsaken, fictional ninja world for a long time, after all. Longer than most, at least.

Naruto looks around the room, and I can see him taking in the large amount of people. It obviously makes him uncomfortable as he shifts and voices his thoughts.

"Um, can I talk to you in private, Jiji?"

I blink and stare at the young kid. It still feels weird...

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, but I'm a bit busy right now."

The Hokage looks genuinely guilty, and I can practically feel it as it lays heavily on him. His duties and his affection for the boy conflicted. But since Naruto himself is still a kid, I doubt he understands it, yet I'm sure he will soon. _Too soon_.

"Oh."

True to my word, Naruto looks dejected, like the world itself went against him. Blue eyes dull in color, his blank expression intact. _The look of expressionlessness scares me_. Curse his looks! A kid can't possibly look that heart broken! No matter what his problem is, I'm sure it can't be that bad. _Probably_.

"Hey,"

 _God dangit_. The word flew out of my mouth before I could even stop myself.

"Maybe if you come again at a later time, you can talk it out with the Hokage in private."

I wince at my own words; truth be told, I'm not one who comforts others. Damn it, heart! Don't suddenly decide by yourself to randomly start being compassionate.

He blinks as he's finally aware of me staring intensely at him. But then my words sink in.

...

The pure joy on his face makes me feel hurt, yet good at the same time. _What the hell?! How are these feelings so contradicting?!_ Maybe a little pep talk wouldn't hurt. How much harm can it do anyway?

"Thank you!"

There you go! The shadows of his loud characteristics finally got out. _For a second there, I was worried_. I guess Naruto's like a bomb. You just have to light his fuse, or make him happy, and he will explode with a big 'BANG'. _Well, there goes my suspicion of them being actors. How crushing._

"Yeah." I mumble out. _I will vehemently deny that the embarrassed flush even happened._

"I'll be back later, Jiji!" he promptly runs out of the room with a slightly better mood. _I hope_.

The Hokage looks amused and relieved. There's still the lingering guilt, but not as heavy as before I note.

"I was thinking about sending you to the orphanage, but maybe we can arrange something else after all..."

 _What? Why do I feel so ominous about this?_

I realize, when I was not distracted by my own selfish thoughts, that those demented looking kids would've probably been recruited by Danzo. _There was a flash of fake smiles, a drawing, and a fleeting feeling of something I had that had slipped and missed._

* * *

A/N:Short! Shorter than the original chap *twitch* but I like this better xD i hope u enjoy the revised ver.

Edited 04/08/2015

Beta - Maple


	4. Home, planning and friend?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I had expected this. Uh huh, because the ominous feeling at the pit of my stomach said so. _My guts haven't failed me yet._

I sigh. Better this than having nowhere to live. God forbid hoarding with the kids in the orphanage. I don't mind the kids actually, - _aside from the fact that it comes with its own set of troubles_ \- the strain I have when interacting with people, in general, probably won't go so well. It makes me feel twitchy just thinking about it.

I suppose not everything can go according to plan. Considering I've had hope to avoid Naruto at all cost, proved fruitless since he's the one that found me, intentionally or not. His talent for messing with people plan seems enthusiastically keen on getting in my way.

"Well, on the bright side, it's not like he will remember me," I muse. "Or affect the plot much." That's where I would later learn how wrong I could be. _Such foreshadowing..._

Though for now, let's see how comfortable my new temporary home is, _just for however long I need it, it's not like I want to stay here forever_. I crush that thought for a later date. I'm too tired to linger the thought any more than necessary. I unlock the door to my new apartment and look around.

It's bare. There is nothing in here other than a bed, an empty fridge, sink and a stove. There's no food, no clothes, no money... No nothing. I'm so freaking tired my eyes are closing itself! Ahem, can you tell I'm getting cranky? I hear a loud growl and look down at my stomach. Great. I'm hungry too.

"I need a job." I grumble as I plop myself onto the comfortable looking wooden floor and promptly fall asleep.

* * *

 _"Would you like an apartment for yourself?"_

Would you? Would you?! You would fucking love it!  
 _"That sounds nice."_

 _The Hokage looks amused as he sees how easily your expression can be read. But then it changes to calculating and serious._

 _"But you see, you won't get any allowance like the other kids."_

 _You frown as you mull it over in your head. There are a lot of pros and cons in this. But what the heck, let's just roll with it, since you're already emotionally and physically drained. You can't waste any more energy over it,_ \- You need it for walking later, Damn it!- _and privacy does sound appealing_.

You've made up your mind. _You nod at the Hokage and can't believe how absolutely delighted the Hokage looks; the expression doesn't really bode well with the lingering ominous feeling you had._

" _Good, I shall arrange it right away. Ah, you will be neighbors with the other boy just now, so would you please get along." He said, still with his I'm-an-innocent-old-man look intact._ He set this up! _You thought, feeling slightly betrayed for an unknown reason._

* * *

I wake up with a slightly disoriented feeling and soreness all over. _Note to self; Beds are the most glorious things to have ever existed._ I glance around the place and sigh.

"Of course it's not a dream" I say to myself sourly as I continue to look around. With the lingering sleep I still have, I ponder about the things that had happened. _Which deity above had I apparently pissed off?_ I was about to drag myself into the bathroom, but a knock interrupts my narrating.

I nervously shuffle to open the door. _Did I lock the door last night?_ I warily think. _It wouldn't be Naruto, would it? Even though the Hokage said to get along_ \- Another knock cuts my mindless thoughts.

"Who is it?"

I'm met with silence before a muffled voice answers.

"I have a message from the Hokage and I'd rather not talk to a door."

The voice sounds amused if anything, and with that I convince myself to open the door for the Stranger-san before my paranoia takes over. I wince when I noted that I forgot to lock the door.

"Hello." Stranger-san looks happy. I groan internally. It's too early to be this happy.

"It's never too early to be happy!" Stranger-san chirps. _Did I say that out loud?_

"My name is not Stranger-san~ and yep, yep you did!" Still chirping, he doesn't sound offended in the slightest. _I don't know who you are and I don't plan on knowing either._ "My name..." I tune out the rest. I stare at the animated ninja talking aimlessly, forgetting his earlier mission.

I frown in contemplation. I never saw this ninja before in the manga. Probably too minor to be a character of importance. Probably died in a mission or invasion... Or any other events that'll occur later on.

...

Not my problem. "What is the Hokage's message again?" Stranger-san blinks as if he just realizing his reason for coming here in the first place.

"Oh, here!"

Now it's my turn to blink and stare at the old Japanese currency.

"What's this?"

"Money?" If I can just scowl this ninja to oblivion I would, with how annoyingly oblivious he acts. No wonder this character didn't get any screen time. I sigh and start explaining anyway.

"The Hokage said I wouldn't get any allowance since I chose the apartment instead."

"Oh~ yeah about that, Hokage-Sama said this money is to help you get sorted out."

The Hokage can't be that kind... He must be planning something. Or am I overthinking things again?

"Is that all?"

"Ah, well, if you're interested in being a ninja-"

"-No."

"You will be put on probation for a few months. Not just you but the other kids who also might be interested."

Sounds reasonable enough, considering some of the kids that had been saved would've probably had a bloodline or something of the sort.

They are apparently 'scientifically interesting' enough to be kidnapped by the snake pedophile - _What's with that guy and kidnapping kids?_

"That includes physiological checkup on your mental stability."

I snort at this. "No." No Yamanaka will ever touch my head. Ever. Not while you're alive. And you don't plan on roll over and die anytime soon.

"But if-"

"-No." My eyebrows start to twitch.

"Anything else?" Stranger-san was about to say something else but thinks about it again and shakes his head.

...

Stare

...

What is he still doing here? "Don't you have to report back to Hokage?" He huffs in annoyance, like a kid that had been denied to having his favorite candy.

"Tsk, kids these days don't have any respect for elders." I twitch in annoyance by the absurdity of it all.

"Ano..."

Stranger-san and I both blink. There stood by the door was the one and only, Naruto yet again. Somehow no matter how much I tried to avoid everything, it seems enthusiastically eager on making my life more miserable than it already is.

"Ah, hey! Aren't you that kid that was at Jiji's office yesterday? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Its true, Jiji did have some free time in the evening, I'm so glad that you told me! I never had a neighbor before cause for some reason whenever I try to greet them they would always move the next day. So, um... Do you want to be friends?"

I twitch. _Calm down, me._ I glance over to my side to look at Stranger-san and notice that he had excused himself away. _Good riddance._ You didn't even aware how impossibly hard it is to do that without anyone noticing.

* * *

"First off, it's rude to come into anyone's house or room without the owner's consent-"

"-But the door is already open..."

"Second, I don't want to be your friend. Now go away."

I was about to glare at Naruto, but the crestfallen look stopped me from doing so. I curse seven different ways to hell and deny that the look affected me. Nope! Nu uh! No!

"Third, we're probably the same age and you're shorter than me. What makes you think I'm a kid?"

Naruto glared at me, probably at the 'short' comment.

"Probably because of that unhealthy eating habits of yours" I grumble lowly to myself, not expecting Naruto to hear it.

"Not my fault! I don't know how to cook! And I don't like going shopping for groceries..."

Silence descends upon the both of us.

"What does food do anyway? Ramen is as good as any food, and it tastes good."

He pouts as he tries defending his favorite food. I sigh. Whatever. I don't care anymore.

"Close the door shortie-"

"-Not a shortie!"

"If you want to come in, I haven't even washed my face, and the day is already tiring me out."

* * *

 ** _Plan for today:_**

 ** _Find a job._**  
 ** _2.1) Shop for necessities._**  
 ** _2.2) Find clues about cross-dimensional traveling._**

I frown as I look at my own writing. Naruto provided the pencil and paper, since he was so stubborn and wanted to hang around here, I might as well make use of him.

"Ne, ne, ne what 'cha writing anyway? You're glaring at it."

"My writing is horrible."

"Well mine is way bad."

Because the whole disastrous mishap hadn't sunk in yesterday, my attention is all over the place. I didn't notice how uncoordinated my body is.

I didn't count on the fact that I will not magically adjust to my new body. I tried to brush away some of the bangs that cover my face, but nearly poke my eyes with my own fingers, so.. I better refrained from doing anything that may physically harm me.

"Heeeeeyyyyy."

"Stop that."

I glare at the offending limbs and then glance at Naruto. He looks worried.

...

No one can avoid not being drawn to him when he's the one being so persistent, can they? He grins when he knows that you had come back from wherever your mind was wandering to.

"What's that? The academy doesn't teach the stuff you write! Is it a code?"

"It's English."

"In-Gu-Ri-Su?"

I nod as I note how easy it is to change the language whenever I try to write between English and Japanese. Though Kanji might be a problem, since it's more complex.

"What's In-Gu-Ri-Su?"

"It's a..."

I frown. Does this place, no; does this world know what English is for that matter? _Hopefully not._

"Secret language code thing..."

Naruto's eyes start to sparkle at the code idea, more so that it's a secret.

"Cool! Can I learn it? Can I? Can I? Oh please, can I?"

I just wave him off.

"Yeah, yeah..."

He grins so wide it looks as if it might hurt his cheeks if he grins any wider.

"You promise?"

I freeze. Promise.

"I... Can't."

Promises... Naruto always, always holds on to his promises because he doesn't have anything to hold on other than his own word. You can't just carelessly promise something and break it off so easily, because Naruto might pick up your own bad habits and you don't plan to be the one responsible for any future complications that come up.

Naruto frowns at that.

"Why not?" He huffs, annoyed.

"Because promises can't be taken lightly, Shortie. If you broke a promise it's like..."

I tried to think of some idiom but none came to mind.

"Like stabbing another person in the back."

Naruto looks confused. I sigh and continue to explain anyway.

"Say someone promises you that they would celebrate your birthday, but in the end, they didn't keep their words. Even worse, they make fun of you for it."

Naruto's eyes widen akin to understanding and his eyes went hazy with memories. It made me curious as to what he was remembering.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's a bad thing to break promises."

"So, you don't want to teach me that secret code thing...?"

I sigh at the dejected tone that Naruto had used against me.

"Look, Shortie-"

"-I'm not a shortie!-"

"-People have other responsibilities to do."

He frowns, indicated he doesn't understand. I can practically feel a huge headache coming.

"You know, I need money that comes from working- like jobs- and I don't stay at the orphanage to get monthly allowance."

Still with the frown intact, he adds,

"But I still got my own! Even if I'm not in the orphanage, Jiji still gives it to me!"

"It's because your Jiji loves you." Besides, Naruto's dad probably owned a fortune and probably won't put a dent on the Hokage's wallet. While here, I'm a different story altogether.

His frown is now gone, replaced by a blank expression staring straight at you. Didn't I say I hate expressionless faces?

"Don't be selfish, Shortie. Everyone needs to do other things, and you might not be included on the list."

"It's not because they hate me?"

Hate is ah... Such a strong word.

"Ah, not really... More like dislike." Well I know most people in the manga, the Shinobis - _at least_ \- is probably neutral to Naruto. Just a few would dare to blatantly show any sign of intense hatred, Mizuki for one.

"What's the difference anyway?"

"Well for one, 'Hate' is a more extreme length than 'dislike'. It's so extreme to the point that you'll be willing to kill that person."

He widens his eyes at that. I warily ask if he understands and he nods his head solemnly before his face morphs into a comically pained shocked expression.

"Ah! I'm late for the academy, and it's my first day too!"

"Well you better get going, then. I myself need to find me a job."

He was about to dash out of the door, but he stops at the frame and asks me without turning his back,

"Can... Can I see you later?"

I sigh and glance at the scribble of 'avoid Naruto at all costs'. It's scratched.

"Maybe..." I mumble. Whether he heard it or not, I'm not sure.

"Kay, oh! My name is not Shortie! It's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" I caught his determined gaze as it locks onto me. I recognize it.

"I... Maybe when I have some free time I can teach you the code thing, Naruto."

He grins.

"But! If I notice even just a tiny bit that shows you're not interested in learning it, I will stop teaching and seeing you altogether. Promise me... Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Even Jiji?"

"Even the Hokage." Especially the Hokage, considering I'm not sure what he will do if he finds out that I know some strange language. This is a small test for Naruto, to see if he's willing to hide- or even lie at times- to his so-called Jiji. This way, I can decide whether I can trust him fully or not.

"I promise! You can count on it!" And what do you know, he didn't even hesitate. I can smile a little, and indulge in a thought; _Befriending Naruto might not be so bad, what could possibly go wrong?_

A hell lot.

 _Ah, damn it! I knew I was foreshadowing!_

* * *

A/N: Fufufu~ well poor narrator-san I want to torture a bit more but eh I give it a break. I really dont want the oc to interact with Naruto at all but I doubt Naruto is all that annoying when he still little I supposed Narrator-san have a soft spot for him eh? and you might notice how my writing change ? well I want to test which one suited me.

Next up! search for work! what sort of work did narrator-san end up anyway and can narrator-san find any clue for a way to go back.

Edited 05/08/2015

Beta - thanks to my most fabs editor Maple~


	5. Of work, ramen and dream Edited Ver

*A/N: Surprise!? Well hopefully not so much sorry it not chap 6 but I shall updated when I'm not so tired revising xD Yes you heard correct! I had explain it on chap 1 but I had changed and added a few more details on the other chaps nothing big just spice things up a bit.

So.., I do hope you enjoyed the edited ver. ;D

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

In my defense, I have never been to Konoha before in my fuck-tastic life, so it's only natural that I get lost easily.

So back on track, I'm in search of a job! Any kind of job will do, really. Just not ninja-related. Though in the real world, they wouldn't hire a kid, but look at it in my point of view; at the tender age of five- or so I've read- Kakashi had already graduated from the academy and continued his duty as a mini killing machine. I doubt the mentality of a kid is all that great.

That is why I'm sure I can persuade, or beg, a few people to hire me. Or so I thought...

* * *

"Please, Mister! I can do it! Really I can, and I can do it twice as fast!"

Though there might be an itty bitty, tiny bit of a miscalculation on my part.

Five minutes later

CRASH.

"YOU BRAT! YOU'RE FIRED! NEVER COME BACK UNLESS YOU PAY BACK THE PLATES YOU BROKE!"

He shouts at me as he carries me like a dog and throws me out. I wince, sheesh, you didn't have to make a scene. It's just a plate.

...

Alright, maybe more than a plate. But! I doubt it would make the guy go into bankruptcy.

...

Okay, so plates are crashing, customers are yelling, and there's water flying. Probably not a good start...

So helping at any food stall is a big no then. By nature, I'm not clumsy. Not really. It just went from _'hmm... Not so bad_ ' to _'Oh mai god I'm horrible'_ when I've been dumped into this fictional hell.

I mourn the fact that I've been ignorant at how much luxury I used to have. I guess the saying of _'you won't know what you have until you lose it'_ is an ideal phrase for me. So, if you think someone's taking something for granted, just dump him or her into a fictional world... _Did someone dump me here because of this?_

I then try my luck at the library. The old lady at the counter said that I can help by sorting out the books, and I'd get paid at the end of the day.

But there's another slight flaw in this. _Are you sensing a trend?_

If you remember, I don't understand shit about Japanese, as I'm fully dependent on the miracle named subtitles.

But those subtitles have no use if they only show you dots. Lots of dots on every category of shelves. How the freaking hell am I going to sort these books properly?

In other words, I would need to learn Japanese! Go to school, do homework and stuff probably? I don't know how ninja school's system works here anyway, and I don't plan on finding out.

Or I can try teaching myself Japanese? But the fact that I'm too lazy to put any effort on doing this makes me quickly quit the job without even trying.

* * *

The sun is high, and I still didn't find a hint, or any sort of job. So I wander around aimlessly, and end up in front of the Academy. I can see the kids playing around, probably because it's lunchtime.

I see a flash of Ino Yamanaka's platinum blonde hair dragging a pink headed, meek looking girl, probably to find a lunch spot. But in my mind, I feel like the world enjoys messing with my head. Especially with the irrational fear I have with the Yamanakas.

I frown and instinctively hide behind a huge tree, but freeze as I feel my back bump into something that squeaks.

"S-sorry..."

 _'What part of I don't want to get involved with this world do you not understand?!'_ I scream to the god above, or any kind of deity who put me through this crap.

"It's okay." And I promptly run away and face-plant every few seconds, _curse my uncoordinated legs! I curse with every possible words I can think of._ As I recognize the soft-spoken, timid voice as Hyuuga Hinata.

I already planned that I'm not going to change anything, or involve myself with the incoming disaster in the making. I will stick with my plan, even if it kills me!

 _Well, okay, maybe not the part where it'll kill me. I'd like to stay alive, thank you very much._

I run while my annoyingly long bangs cover most of my vision, and I promptly bump into a blob of blonde.

"Hey! Don't you see where you're going?"

I blink and stare at the blob.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't see you."

 _Literally_.

"Eh? Oh! It's you... It's 'Kay! You apologized! Unlike some people..."

I hear him grumble the last part. I take a glance at the timid Hyuuga, and see her head poking out to peek at my interaction with Naruto.

I don't mind. Not really. But, ever heard of a domino effect? Yeah, changes are bound to happen, and it doesn't give a shit whether you like it or not. So, I don't feel the need to push Naruto and Hinata together early, no need to make changes that makes me uncertain whether I can handle the outcome.

'Sides, they will end up together in the end, anyway. What's wrong with just going along with the plot? Though I do feel slightly guilty at the timid girl, but I quickly and harshly brush the feelings away with the irrational thought of losing the only person I sort of consider a friend.

"Naruto, want to have lunch with me?"

I'm selfish and a bastard. And I know it by doing this.

He blinks at me and grins as he grabs my hands and babbles on about his first day.

As he talks about a few interesting kids he met; a boy who kept on saying 'troublesome' and sleeps through all the classes- but answers all the questions correctly so the teacher leaves him alone-, a cute pink "strange hair color" headed girl with her blonde hair friend, Ino something. They keep talking and whispering to each other, so the teacher got mad at them a lot. More so at the blonde girl. Then there's also a girl with weird eyes, "Everything is white!," she sits at the back and keeps fidgeting. There's also a boy who brought a puppy to school, though the teacher didn't scold him. Because of that, Naruto pouts and whines because he brought a kitten, but got thrown out.

And I had to ruin the moment by face-planting in the dirt.

...

"Pft, you were all smiley face and then went 'splat'!"

I twitch in annoyance.

"You brat! I didn't smile!" _When did I smile?_

"Yeah you did! And shut up, we're the same age! Don't call me a brat, emo bastard!"

 _I'm freaking twenty_. My mind decides to respond. _And I thought the emo bastard was Sasuke?_ I feel dread building up in my guts. _Oh god, please don't tell me I changed something already!_ I shriek hysterically inside my head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" Right, genius. Nice going.

"You just froze up! Come on! We can't slow down! If you don't walk fast enough we won't have enough time to buy lunch! And I wanted to show you my favorite place!"

Naruto started to half run and half drag me. "Ofph." A~nd, there you went splat again. _Why am I not surprised?_ Naruto grumbles feeling annoyed then helps me up

...

 _What the fuck? Who turned on the lights?_ I feel my bangs being clipped to the side. I blink.

"There! Ne, you don't look so emo now! Actually, you look sort of normal."

I frown.

"I'm not emo, and what do you mean 'normal'?"

"I thought you were super duper ugly, or weird looking. So you'd keep your bangs long to cover up."

Actually, I didn't even notice that my hair had a random growth spurt. But, it does feel nice.

"Why's your face red? Are you sick?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just..."

"Your face looks even more red now."

"... Uh, where do you get this hair clip anyway?"

"Oh! It's urm... a secret."

I frown. "It might be important to you and I don't even know." He blinks and grins. "Don't worry it's just stuff that I was testing on something."

"Like an experiment? You know you shouldn't try doing anything that would get you in trouble."

I had a feeling from that mischief filled grin that it might be related to a prank.

"Yeah, like an experiment! And you know what, maybe I should change from calling you emo bastard to grumpy, or boring bastard."

I twitch.

"That's it! You brat, come here you!"

"Catch me if you can, grumpy!"

* * *

"Man, you're so slow! Come on, we're almost there."

My whole body aches, my lungs ache, my legs and muscles ache. Damn it! But even with these aches, I can't help but feel this persistent itch of fondness creepily growing by it's own accord, - _I doubt I'd feel fondness over a short-term acquaintance_ \- as I can see more clearly now, and I don't trip as frequently.

But my coordination still sucks, though. Trip.

"Haaa... Naruto, I'm not a ninja like you. I don't have as much stamina as you, Shortie!"

"Excuses, excuses! You're just sore cause you didn't catch me."

"Oh I'm sore alright..." I grumble.

"We're here! Hey, Teuchi-Jisan!"

I blink as I stare at the familiar looking Ramen bar. I had purposely avoided this stand for a reason.

"This is one of my favorite place..."

He says to me in a much more softer tone. His grin is slightly less forced, and now more genuine. I'm not ignorant to my surroundings. Not really. But I did feel the slight animosity aimed at Naruto while coming here.

As I continue to stare and ponder over his childhood flashback and scene in the manga - _I guess that sealed the deal, eh?_

"Hello Naruto-Kun, and who might this be?" The ramen chef asks in a pleasant and jovial tone.

"Oh, this is my friend."

 _Friend.. Hu.._

"O-ohayo..."

"Ohayo, any friend of Naruto-kun is always welcome here. Since this is your first time here, I'll give you both discounts!"

"Yatta! This is great! Give me two Miso ramen and can you pack it up, Jisan? My friend here is sort of slow, and we're running out of time."

I twitch at the slow comment. It's not my fault my coordination sucks

"And what would you like?"

"One pork ramen, please."

"Alright! Coming right up!"

I glance at the blonde and notice he seems to glow with happiness. "What makes you so happy, Naruto?" He blinks and stares at me for a moment.

"It feels nice to have a friend."

The guilt of not pushing Hinata and Naruto to befriend each other comes crashing back tenfold. "You're not the only one," He tilts his head in question. "If you try hard enough, if you look hard enough, everyone is lonely and in need of friends, Naruto."

Though I may have not noticed, there's a slight glint in his eyes that showed that he had taken my advice to heart.

* * *

One thing I notice is that I'm incredibly weak and thin. Not that model-like attractive thin. More so to the point of unhealthy thin. I don't know what had happened, but my physical strength and stamina is practically non-existent.

Sure, I'm not a muscle fanatic, but some added meat is greatly appreciated. Besides, any sort of job needs strength. Even a minor one, like carrying stuff for one.

And all of this comes to mind as I drop almost dead near the huge tree and a lonely little wooden swing.

"Hehe, I'm first dattebyo!"

"Ha... Gi' me... Ha... A… Ha... Break..."

I say, wheezing. I'm burning more calories than adding it.

"Hehe, this is so fun! Makes me want to make more friends! Ne, ne what do you think?"

I blink and smile at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Troublesome." I mumble and he gasps.

"You! You talk like that 'troublesome' kid! Ah, hey, maybe I should try befriending him, he might feel 'troublesome', but if I try hard enough, maybe I can..."

"Of course you can, now lets eat."

He blinks and grins. "Maybe the puppy boy, too. And the pink headed girl and her friend and the weird eyed girl and-"

"-Hold it, Shortie. One at a time, alright?"

I say as I slurp the pork ramen. Damn, these are good. Let me just enjoy this supposedly fictional food. _I'm hungry since yesterday!_ I'm surprised I haven't drop dead from hunger yet.

 _I guess the only thing that kept me going was my unrelenting thoughts of surviving._

The thoughts I actually have some sort of motivation makes me sounded like I'd had reform for the better - _snort_. Doubt it.

"I can do it, dattebyo! Believe it!"

Wait, what you're talking 'bout again? Oh, right!

"I don't doubt you, but you know there's an old saying; Plan ahead, but don't plan overhead, as it might damage things more than fixing it."

Listen to my wise word kid, I speak from experience.

He blinks. "What does it have to do with anything?"

Twitch

"Hm. Think of pouring water in a cup. The cup is you and it's empty and you need friends, meaning the water. You want to fill the cup, but if you rush it the cup will overflow, and you won't just be wasting water, but you will also make a mess. It can also be compared to making friends. If you make too many, and aren't careful enough, the friend you made may just end up making trouble for you while leaving you to clean up the mess."

He goes silent after my explanation for a moment, and continues eating.

"So, you wanted me to be careful on whom I befriend with?"

I nod.

"I'm sure you will find lots of great friends, Naruto."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

...

"Then I'll do my best, believe it."

We both went relatively silent and enjoy the lunch.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto, what do you think about traveling into another place -or world- aside from walking?" He blinks and I feel slightly silly for asking this.

"Like teleporting?"

I blink. "Yeah, something like that..."

"I don't know, but I bet Jiji knows it. Maybe it's some kind of jutsu!" I frown at the Jutsu bit. If it's a Jutsu, it's mandatory to be a ninja to get the information legally. Or I can try poking around for information that might get me thrown into T&I department. Both options sound unappealing.

I glance at Naruto and see him staring at me expectantly. "Well, just a thought, ne?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I..."

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah I do, but it's very far away and..." I wanted to go back. Even though this place offers an adventure of a lifetime, I still have a life back home. _Did I? I didn't die at least... I don't think so._

"Uzumaki! What are you doing here?! Are you skipping classes?! And who's this?"

"Ah... I…"

"Oh so you're skipping with him, too? It's bad enough that it's the first day for both of you and you're skipping already? Come on, both of you."

The scarred, I assume, teacher starts to nag, grabbing both of our hands and starts dragging us to the Academy. He didn't even acknowledge your reasons as he continues babbling about rules and stuff.

"Ne."

I tilt my head and look at Naruto's oddly serious expression.

"It's your dream, right?"

"Uh... What?"

"To travel to that far away place."

I blink at him. Well, it's not really considered a dream, but it is my goal somewhat.

"Yeah, sort of..."

"Well make it happen. I believe you can do it, dattebyo." Even though the way Naruto said it was slightly childish, I still felt encouraged by the words because of how sincere it sounded.

"Are you both listening?!"

"Yeah..."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

Wait, Iruka?...

 _Ah, shit. I don't want to go to the Academy!_

* * *

A/N: Long Author note ahoy! Oh god this is the longest chapter I ever write and I even have to cut it half! what do you think of the interaction? I don't know how to write kids or more precise ninja in training kids but I tried and this story if you notice is very slow on building up big plot or moving on from this boring monologue and if you expecting my oc to have an epic adventures and make huge changes right away you might be very disappointed as I want it to be as realistic as I can write so it'll be very slow. I tried to speed it up but ended up feel rush.

Secondly information bout my oc, name is unknown, gender is also unknown (sad I know) but since I make this story on a whims I haven't thought much how to build em, but appearance is very slowly starting to build up as I write it. History aside from age is also unknown so romance is so very very far out of reach for it to grasp.

So those blunders and stutter from narrator-san is nothing to take note of aside its easily embarrassed from people whom show any sort of kind gesture. Such as saying thank you genuinely would make anyone feel embarrassed don't you?

But I'm very happy to have a review so thank you so much Darkdust27 (- and hello Summertimefun34 and I don't mind the rant Darkdust~ :D for reviewing ^.^ and thank you for those who favorites and follows I'm so happeh~

Edited 05/08/2015

Beta - Maple

*My fabs editor went sulking for a bit so this chapter might have more grammar issue than others xD especially the new ones I changed and added v


	6. I will Escape!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Quite a predicament I got myself into. Even though I know befriending Naruto will get myself into a hell lot of trouble, I didn't realize just how fast the trouble would come.

I can proudly say I understand myself better than most, and accept it as such. I know I'm not good at handling stressful situations, and I'd put a lot of effort on avidly avoid it than confronting it.

Such as, this mass of shrieking and giggling destruction is something I'd rather not get tangled up in.

 _Didn't I write a list of people-to-avoid somewhere..._

"Now go to your seat."

 _So... What am I doing here?!_

I hear Iruka urging me, but my mind refuses to acknowledge or respond to the devil that had dragged me into this sticky web.

* * *

Calm down, everything will be okay! See, I'm so bland that I can practically blend in with the wall. Oh, look! A few rows of kids that look an exact carbonize copy of myself!

On second thought, that sounds creepy, doesn't it? With so many copies of myself here, won't I think they're clones? Not the Clones Jutsu, of course. _Heck, I barely know how to mold chakra!_ But a real life clone that's mass-produced?!

Oh look. There's me number 1 urging me number 2 to play together. There's a girl me giggling and sneaking glances at the boy me. The boy me is trying to act cool, but he gets scolded by Iruka and embarrasses himself in front of the girl me. She giggles at the boy me and thus the self-cest is born.

 _Later I'll have to wonder what's wrong with my head._

And conclude that everything was just a figment of my imagination as it fades and I end up facing a very annoyed looking Nara.

"This seat is taken."

I twitch at the rudeness. Oh boy, I thought Naruto was out of character. But Nara? I never thought Nara would be a brat at this age!

Before I even say a word, Naruto has cut me off.

"It's been empty since morning! And I wanted to see if we could be friends..."  
He ends up mumbling the last part.

"No, now go away and find another seat."

Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he hadn't been persistent, now would he?

"It's only for today! Come on."

"What a troublesome blonde. No."

"But I want to be your friend!"

"Do I look like I want a friend?"

 _That sounds suspiciously like Sasuke dialogue..._

I stare at Naruto and Shikamaru as they continue to bicker back and forth, busying themselves. I take a glance at Iruka, he seems a bit busy trying to calm the argument between puppy boy and insect boy. Although Shino was only being verbal, Kiba seemed to make a point by pouncing. I continue to look at the other kids doing their own things with their own group of friends.

Blabbering about god-knows what. _Ugh, socializing is so not my thing._

And thus, this is the reason why I didn't want to come to this chaotic place. Though my initial nervousness seems to rapidly decrease from my slightly deranged imagination, I still feel a bit jumpy.

Until I see the telltale sign that the Nara boy was at his limit and wanted to pounce on Naruto, I did something I would have never done in my own world.

"Look, Naruto always holds his word. And it'll only be for a day."

For one, I never thought of myself as a peacemaker. Not now, not ever. Even while I may seem calm, I can feel my hands shaking. _From what? Nervousness? Excitement?_ I don't dwell on it. I'm not one to initiate anything- or even voice anything for that matter- unless asked for.

But just this once, I wanted to help. If anything, it was to quell my own guilty conscience- _from before_ \- and not from the goodness of my heart. _Far from it_.

I'm not a good person. Everything I do is- _more often than not_ \- for my own benefit. If my demented imagination didn't give it away already, my slightly loose morals probably will.

But I'll be damned if I don't try to help Naruto a little, at least to have a stable childhood. Besides, I don't think I can endure any more of Naruto's childish whining. _It's so not because of that itch called fondness._

I notice earlier that the tick is showing, but I also noted he didn't whine as much.

* * *

Call me a cynical bastard all you want, I admit I do have a tiny miniscule bit of soft spot for the kid with his persistency. Who doesn't? But I still can't get attached.

While I may be iffy and slightly more than skeptical at the thought of going home- _or to be frank, I don't even know where to start, and everything is too overwhelming for my mental capabilities to handle, notice my more than just one hysterical thoughts? That's so normal_ \- but Naruto's earlier encouragement had tugged me back and pulled me out of my own misery.

He's just that sort of person, to encourage and inspire people.

That got me thinking,

While it may be full of daisies and sunshine when I'm here, since I was his only constant friend, what would happen after I got back? Would he revert back to being a mass of annoying tangerines? Or even worse, would he go loco? And go missing-nin?

Frankly speaking, I feel like I've already changed something, even though I don't quite have a clue of what it is. Oh wait- did Naruto try befriending Shikamaru in the original plotline? If I remember correctly, they did. But, just as ordinary friends. They weren't close until the time skip. _Or was it in the 4th Great Shinobi War arc?_

"Tch, Troublesome." Nara promptly ignores the both of us as he tries to feign being asleep. Like Naruto and I didn't know any better.

"Ne, ne, why didn't you want us to sit here?"

See, Naruto is not Naruto if he isn't persistent. Give up already Shika-Chan, you won't get him off your back even if you turn traitor and go missing-nin on us.

"Why're you mad?"

Silence.

"Do you not want to be friends?"

Silence.

"Why're you so quiet? And don't pretend to be asleep. I can tell you're awake since you're stiff."

Wow, Naruto's sharp.

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" Naruto nods his head and I hear Nara sigh.

"I don't see if you nod."

"Ah, yeah okay!"

"You talk too loud."

Naruto just grinned but I know by the glint in his eyes that he felt accomplished.

"I... Promised a friend that I would save a spot for him next to me if we ever join the academy."

Oh. I blink as I raked my brain to list Nara's friends.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ah, shit. I just remembered there's another boy who's supposed to be here! Chouji Akamichi. Was it? I wonder what had happened to him? _It's not like they showed it in the anime how the kids interacted on the first day of their school life, did they?_

"Ano sa... Why isn't he here?"

"He got into an accident."

We went silent for a few minutes, as Naruto may be feeling guilty about asking. I feel troubled and more than slightly hysterical to the point that I just wanted to start shouting and kicking for answers from the lazy boy. Considering Chouji is still alive in the manga, this can't be right. Oh wait; did I just assume he's already dead?

...

Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chouji. I just killed you off in my slightly demented head.

"How'd he get into the accident though?" Naruto asks. Wow. It left me speechless. If it were me, I would've already left it alone. If the kid wants to brood, let him brood. Sheesh the Uchiha brooding disease is so infectious.

"Why do you want to know?"

 _'What do you think on why he wants to know, genius?'_

"Well, you look like you're guilty about something..."

 _What?_ I blink and stare at the Nara boy since he was facing us. Well, I admit I may be not as sharp,- _but do tell Naruto which part is it you notice he looks_ _guilty_

"..."

Silence can be counted as agreement don't you know?

"I was the one who was supposed to fall, but he took the fall for me..."

Wow. _I never knew Chouji and Shikamaru's friendship ran so deep_. Actually, I don't actually know much about the detail in the manga or the anime.

Other than the fact that Naruto and Sasuke have a love hate relationship. _Frenemies?_ ,Kakashi tardiness and perversion, a~nd Sakura fangirl tendencies. Actually, where is she? I don't hear any shrieks and giggles from the so-called brooder fanclubs. Did they finally realize that they have lives and disbanded the clubs? _Or maybe they haven't hit the fangirl phase yet._

Well, it is their first year. Maybe it'll come later.

"I'm sorry!"

I blink, _what? What had I missed?_

"I'm sorry, I made you break your promise and I know breaking promises is really bad and I-I-I... understand that you might not want to be friends with me anymore."

Naruto... He lowers his head and his bangs cover half of his face. I frown and glare at the Nara boy.

"Naru-"

"-Troublesome." My glare intensified.

"You!-"

"-Want to be friends right?"

"I... Yeah..."

I twitch. _Damn you! I was about to give important, inspiring and comforting words but you just had to butt in and cut my well thought out speech!_

"He... He did ask me to make some friends anyway.. So why not?"

Naruto looked so startled that the Nara boy answered. I too didn't expect it. I stare at him for a very long time, assessing him. There was a tinge of red at his cheeks. _I see..,_ he honestly wanted to try and be friends with Naruto.

 _Hmm..._ I suppose it was because they're young and still kids. They doesn't know the meaning of holding a grudge, do they? Making friends is a lot easier if you are still pure at heart. _Unlike me._ I look around and see the kids had quieted down and were staring at the mini drama between Shikamaru and Naruto. Even Iruka had had stare at it.

But as a teacher, I suppose he wants all his students to get along. He clasps his hands to dispelled the sappy atmosphere and announces the schedule.

* * *

While in the morning, before lunch, the class would only consist of theories and basic lessons. But in the afternoon, they would breach into the more physical part, like physical education, _ninja style._

While it may have peaked my interest and curiosity, I don't think I want to risk it. Considering my physical state, I'd be mauled over and flattened like a pancake. _Yeah, not a very appetizing one too._

I take a glance at Naruto and notice how happy he is to have gained a friend. _I'm so not jealous, even if I'm not his only friend now. Pft, what?_

Shikamaru even got Naruto to tone down his volume while talking.

Even though I can hear a few 'troublesome' being said, I'm confident that Shika-Chan would find Naruto's company tolerable. Well, my work is sort of done here. Now time to sneak out without anyone noticing.

While Iruka was busy ushering the kids into a properly formed line, and Naruto wasn't paying attention to me- _I'm not being jealous!_ \- I try to be as inconspicuously as I can be. Which isn't very hard.

"Now where are you planning on going?"

Shit, Mizuki! I totally forgot about him. _I forgot since you're so totally not worth my fabulous attention and you'd rot in the near future anyway._

"Well.., I- Erm.., Ah.., I'm not a student here."

"Really...?"

"Why would I lie?"  
 _Because I don't want to die so soon_.

"Hmm." He narrows his eyes at that.- I wince, did I step on a landmine there?

"I'm being honest, I'm not a student here."

He watches me with suspicious eyes, but makes no move to protest when I walk past him. Until his words stops me.

"You know.. I can always report back to the Hokage; there's a suspicious looking kid wandering around impersonating as a student.."

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat. Damn it! _Thump, thump, thump._ Shitty heart, you're going overdrive there.

"I was accidentally mistaken as a student and forcibly taken here by Iruka-san."

He grins- _that grin doesn't look very user friendly_ \- What the fuck?! Why doesn't anybody notice this shit?! I glance back.

Apparently they're too busy to form a proper line. _Help meee!_

"Now that's odd. If you're not a student or a... _spy..._ How'd you know his name? I'm here the whole time, and not once did Iruka-san mention his name."

This guy... This guy is scary. I unconsciously take a huge gulp of air to calm down my nerves. Is this his bad day?! I mean, isn't he supposed to,- _oh,I don't know pretend to be nice?!_

 _Thump, thump, thump._

Damn it heart. Shut up!

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

 _Wait... No... WAIT A MINUTE! I'LL DIE!_

No, focus! I'm in trouble here!  
"My friend calls him Iruka."

His grin turns delightfully vicious. My head practically screams at me to run. Run while my limbs are still intact!

"By friend, you mean the demon brat, don't you? I see you being all friendly with it."

...

Snap.

...

What was that 'snapping' sound effect I hear?

"Naruto is not an 'it'. He's a human boy."  
I growl with an oddly protective feeling I apparently have.

"What's going on here?"

I blink. The tense atmosphere dispels itself. Mizuki waves his hand in a good-natured way.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Umino-san. I just caught a student that wanted to skip class."

I didn't bother to voice anymore of my protest. It'll probably get me in more trouble than it's worth.

"Ah! Hey~ Grumpy! I was searching for you!"

"Troublesome, don't shout Naruto."

Ah, befriending Naruto would be the death of me. It's not good for my health, that's for sure.

"Hey, you look pale… Is something's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just choked on air, hard to breath here, ehem."

Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru looked convinced but they both left it alone.

What the fuck, that guy! Mizuki, the one that manipulated Naruto into stealing the forbidden Jutsu scroll on the first episode had somehow try to threaten me?!- _I am perfectly capable of sensing that blatantly ill intent of his_.

Scary as fuck, not that I'd know what it is but the intent is there and am sure as hell is not anything good. It's weird enough that their voice is scarily similar to the person voice dubbing them. Never in my normal twenty or so life have I ever experienced this sort of shit.

My hands are still shaking from that confrontation alone. My heart's hammering like it's in a rock concert on steroids. Not a good combination there.

 _Well... That certainly escalated quickly_. I sourly think. It's only my second day here!

* * *

A/N: Holly shet!? I surprised myself for updating and I dried up all my muse ! and look what happen narrator-san end up stuck at the academy O.o Poor narrator-san I overly tortures narrator-san mental capabilities. I wonder if narrator will end up being slightly more than less sane.. ehe.. right xD do you notice thou this chap had a lot of dialogue going on?  
anyhow I'm so sorry for a 'slight' ooc-Shikamaru.

I had actually want to test myself and build up Shikamaru and Chouji friendship and not just because its their clan thing either that made'em automatically click together xD

Beta ~ thank you for hard work Ms Editor! ~ Maple

* * *

Review section(?) if anyone bother to read that is xD

Narrator: suck it up author try learning fixing your own mistakes!  
*sulk* why can't you be nicer to me*mutter*mutter* Anyway,

Kitsu questions for genders... hu.. I don't think it will matter much(?)  
Narrator: *twitch* WTF!? u want me to be genderless for the whole story?  
well at least until wa~y later chaps by then I've probably decided what to do bout it xD

Darkdust27 awh thanks! , narrator-san ego sure is being well feed XD ( _Narrator: feels my overflowing fabsness!_ ) anyway I don't mind your rant nice to know what you think of the matter and truth be told i am more than slightly disappointed at the end pairing of the canon myself *cough* and for narrator-san future plan.. if you hadn't notice narrator and planning doesn't work so well xD so let us roll together and see how it goes from here ;D

Summertimefun34 I think Narrator-san had went slightly insane at that.  
Narrator: Boss.. *mutter* boss. HELL YEAH I'LL BE A FREAKIN BADASS BOSS! I'LL MAKE HAREM! WAIT NO.. WORLD DOMINATION! *cackles*

RIGHT THAT'S IT HOPE Y'GUYS ENJOY CHAP 6! criticism is also appreciated and review makes me happy :D so thanks who had taken time to review ^.^


	7. Tripping is the way to go, yeah!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It's prickly.

Don't you know? When a person stare you long enough, you can actually feel their stares poking at you.

Especially, the more intense the stare is, the more you can feel it. Like right now, I can feel I'm under a very heavy scrutiny. I'm already squeamish enough as it is, so would you be so kind to STOP STARING?!

Is this what you had been through Naruto? Oh child, no wonder your teen years went so wrong. Though I wonder what did I actually do to that guy to be on the receiving end of his 'passionate' gaze.

Thud.

 _Miss._

Thud.

 _Miss._

"You can do it!" Naruto shouts. I smile. Nice to know that someone actually believes in my non-existent ninja talent.

Thud.

"Aaaaah!"

I wince. It's not like I didn't warn them.

* * *

 _"Uh, Iruka-sa-nsei"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"How do I say this... Uh..."_

 _Iruka waits patiently for me to properly form my excuses... Kids have not tact, right? So hell, let's just put it bluntly._

 _"My co-ordinations sucks..."_

 _In more ways than one._

 _"I don't think this is a very good idea?"_

 _Naruto hearing our conversation decides to butt in._

 _"It'll be fun!"_

 _"No, Naruto."_

 _I mean come on, throwing sharp, projectile, objects with my crappy aim like I am doing now? I don't doubt I'll probably execute this exercise perfectly, more perfect than a chicken with its head cut off._

 _"That's why we do this exercise in the first place. Now here, use this." Iruka says while thrusting a set of very sharp, much realistic looking kunai at me._

 _"Maybe you'll even enjoy it. Who knows?"_

"..."

 _I know._

* * *

Do you sense any hint of enjoyment from me?

I take a glance at Iruka who's urging the kids to avoid coming near any of my aiming vicinity and he looks like he just realized how not-so-shockingly awful my aim really is.

Considering the fact that I nearly stabbed myself with the first few kunais I held.

I'm more surprise I'm not dead yet. This is why I put a lot more effort to try and avoid things. Now I'm putting effort on barely staying alive.

List of people to avoid... What bull! I'm not even safe around myself!

"We're going to fix those clumsy hands of yours first. Till then, I'm not letting you touch these again."

Iruka says in a scolding tone. Hey, blame yourself for not listening to my words. I only speak the truth- _occasionally_ -. I just made a noncommittal noise. Like I'm gonna set my foot here again. He just smiles and moves his attention to the other kids who seem to be excited at the thought of stabbing/throwing kunais at a tree.

Normal kids aren't supposed to look that excited at the thought of randomly throwing sharps objects. _Oh, I forgot they're not normal, are they?_ I recommend the Hokage should start worrying by now.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

I blink at the name.

"Teme..."

I hear Naruto mutter, face blank - _I don't think you remember, so let me repeat that I_ _ **despise**_ _blank, or an equivalent of, expressionless faces_ \- and I wonder what had actually happened. I mean, come on! Even I can't believe the part where they had suddenly somehow, or someway, forge a deep brotherhoodness- _is that even a word?_ \- right after they got lumped together as Team 7.- _Officially, I mean_ \- It's not even humanly possible for a normal person to establish friendship that deep with such a short period of time, and these kids are by no means normal. _They're emotionally retarded_.

Does Naruto actually have a solid reason behind that oddly fierce attachment he has?- _I'm beginning to doubt if there really is one, and neither do I believe that they'd become friends just like that_ \- My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask.

 _Damn me and my curiosity._ Doesn't it know it'll probably get me killed?!

"Naruto, you know him?"

"Ah."

And he leaves it at that- _Thank you! I don't need to know, really_ \- and continues to stare.

"What a drag, there was a few... ' _Talks_ ' around him that I heard from my dad, but it's too troublesome to put much thought on it." Shikamaru drawls and joins in the conversation. Naruto takes a glance at him but doesn't make a comment on it.

"Shikamaru!"

My body reacts at that scarily familiar voice.

"Ino." I hear Shikamaru grunt.

 _Shika-chan, why oh why do you attract blondes?! Especially troublesome ones?!_ I sourly think and instinctively move to hide myself behind Naruto. Noticing my sudden change of attitude, he whispers to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered a little too fast to be convincing.

He doesn't pry, but still moves to hide me. I'm touched. This kid really is considerate, isn't he? _Now I sound like a sap. Eugh._

"Who's this?" Ino asks while staring straight at Naruto and me. Can this day just get any better? Nope, I'm pretty sure this is the most happiest day of my whole god damned life.

"That's Naruto and... What are you doing?"

"Uh... I'm... I..."

 _Help!_

"- is shy and this is.."

I twitch slightly at the mispronunciation of my name. That's not even sound remotely similar!

"Uh... Hi..."

Fuck, I don't do 'shy'! It's just my very reasonable fear of your clan which makes me like so.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino!"- _I know_ \- "And this shy girl next to me is Haruno Sakura!"

What?

"My best friend!" Sakura flushes at her words.

What?

"Erm... Hi."

Again, what?

She waves her hands shyly at us. Am I in some sort of Alternate Universe? This is weird... I wasn't expecting this... Ugh, if I knew this would happen I would've probably been more prepared. I... Actually no, I've probably done everything l could to avoid being transported in the first place. As a matter of fact, I've dropped this series long ago. Dramas and conflict leave much to be desired. I don't doubt I've probably missed a whole lot of what's what. Unlike my friends, who are fans, they probably would be excited at the thought of living here, why can't **they** be transported here instead? I sigh and continue to brood.

Speaking of which, how old are these kids?! Oh wait, in fact how old am I?! I really don't want to think of how much I de-aged, but-but if I continue to avoid it, I won't know how much time I have left until it all goes to hell, like in the manga. There's the time-skip and...

Thud, thud.

Two kunais are stuck at the target board, nearing the middle red dot and I could hear the other kids starting to murmur in awe, but Shika-chan and the others seems to be assessing the throw itself.

"The way his arms move would make his throwing more difficult."

Shikamaru puts his input in the matter.

Thud.

True to his word, Sasuke's kunai still didn't hit the middle. But close enough.

"Hmph! If you know so much, why don't you try and do better." Ino says in a condescending tone.

"Too much trouble..." Shikamaru answers, not the least bit offended.

I just silently continue to brood in my head about the fact that I don't know shit about any of it. Wait-wait! I think I've been thinking about something very important just now. _Damn it, don't distract me!_ By the way, that Sasuke kid sure looks like he's going to blow a casket if someone lights up his fuse.

"Ha! I can do waaay better than that!"

I blink. What? And look to my side. It doesn't look like it came from Naruto, and that's weirdly shocking in and of itself. I mean, I thought Naruto would be the one doing the shouting.

I look around to see the kid who shouted.

"Inuzuka."

I hear Sasuke snarl the name. Wow, Kid calm your feathers down. Ha, get it?! With his weird duck hair style and all. Oh, wait no. This is not the time for that.

"Now, now Uchiha-san, Inuzuka-san, this is just a friendly exercise."

Mizuki- _I refuse to acknowledge this dude as a teacher_ \- **tries** \- _read the keyword there_ \- to defuse the situation with a more condescending tone than Ino was using.

You know the tone where an adult talks to a baby in an offending way of sort? Right, I'm bad at explaining stuff. _Why am I doing this again?_ Oh right, narrating to keep me sane. Gotcha.

But you get the point, right? Right.

Shikamaru just raises an eyebrow at that. It seems like he also noticed that the teacher sounds like he _wants_ the kids to continue on fighting each other.

Ino and Sakura seems to be giggling about something and talking amongst themselves. Naruto... I don't know what is Naruto doing, it doesn't seem like he'll move anytime soon, and continues on to be lost in thoughts.

I poke him. He blinks and stares at me until he's finally aware of my existence.

"Are you okay?"

It takes a few seconds before he responds to my simple question.

"Ah, yeah."

To pry or not to pry…?

...

Nope. Too much trouble and it seems like Sasuke and Kiba are going to solve their childish bicker with their fist. Like a wise man once said, 'men talk with their fists!' which in my opinion, is pretty painful. It's not like there's anything going to stop them from clawing at each other's throats. Though, Iruka seemingly tries to not take note of their crackling aura of friendliness, and joins in to calm them down.

"This wont make me stronger."

He growls in disdain. _That's_ _ **a lot**_ _of negative energy rolling there, kid._ Kiba's puppy seems to agree with me by bristling in discomfort.

Iruka, by the look of it, had had enough of their temper tantrum and shouts.

"That's enough, both of you!"

"Now, now Umino-san don't be rash. While they may temporarily stop fighting, it won't quell their anger at each other."

 _What are you planning, you manipulative bastard?_ Iruka seems to agree at his statement. While it's true- repressing their angers at each other would do a wonderful job in the near future as a ticking time bomb- I don't think there's any better idea than what Iruka had just done, and let their animosity fade.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"How 'bout we do a spar? We can also evaluate their skills on what they are proficient at and what they're lacking in."

Iruka hm-ed thoughtfully. That's a pretty good suggestion there, but here lies my problems;

One, I don't do fights.  
Two, I can't fight.  
Three, everyone should just calm down.  
Four, my co-ordination sucks.  
Five, my co-ordination sucks, big time.  
Six, did I forget to mention that my co-ordination sucks?

I hold my breath and pray that we won't have to spar, or well, at least only the two of them spar, and we spectate.

"Hm, but we can't have so much anger here. It is unreasonable for them to get so angry from such minor things. It could lead to sloppy decisions, and maybe even fatal decisions. We can't let them let their anger guide them."

"Just let them resolve this once and for all."

"Very well, then. Students, will be pair up randomly aside from these two here. Remember, the fight ends when you or your partner gets pinned to the ground, or surrenders. Any ninjutsu, aside from taijustu, is prohibited, kunai and shuriken is allowed but I will not accept any major injuries."

GREAT! PERFECT EVEN!

That's okay, I'll strut out there like a fish out of water and show them my awesome moves. All is well.  
 _Don't I seem vain there._

"First off, let's resolve this two first."

Sasuke moodily moves forward and gets into a fighting position. Not like I know what sort of position it is. How do I describe it? Like a... Like a duck trying to lay an egg.

Wait no, that's a disturbing thought. Focus. I should be worrying about my fate after their fight.

Kiba is standing at the opposite side, already crouching and ready to spring forward.

"Get into positions."

The tensions is so thick I could cut it like butter.

"Begin!"

As if there was a delectable cuisine in between them, the two lunge forward and head butt each other. Without hesitation, they shake off the pain and continuously aim to punch the other.

As they were both lost in the pits of their fury, every hit was uncalculated, and purely out of instinct.

Sometimes, instincts are good. But hey, so far instincts aren't so great for me.

The two grab onto each other. Struggling, kicking around just to try and loosen the other's hold. They looked like they were in a chicken fight, minus the whole feathers flying everywhere.

As if Sasuke finally realized that it was going no where, he stops struggling, but keeps the firm hold on Kiba. Sasuke smirks and looks at Kiba in amusement as he watches him still struggling, not realizing that Sasuke himself wasn't even attempting to hit him.

When Kiba realizes that Sasuke had stopped struggling, he stops in a moment of shock, but it's enough for Sasuke to punch him in the face, lunge onto him and slam their bodies onto the ground.

With the feeling of surrender, Kiba grunts in defeat and attempts to kick Sasuke as a sign of 'get off me'.

"Uchiha Sasuke wins, now both of you cool yourself down. This is a good learning opportunity. Good thing for Sasuke, he realized he let his anger overtake him and look, he snapped out of it and ended up winning. Let this be a lesson all the students here never forget."

Out the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke staring at Iruka with a thoughtful look on his face. I wonder if something like this happened in the manga? Or is it because I changed something? Did I? I mean, come on, it's not like I know all the details.

Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke and left me helpless against three pair of eyes staring at me intensely. I quickly trying helplessly to catch up with Naruto- Please do not tri- until I bump my face- Ow! Damn it being short is a pain. Quite literally here.

"Get ready..."

Mizuki says and stare at me with a very blatantly malicious looks in his eyes. Oh god.. OH GOD! Is this what he's been planning? To get me beaten to a pulp?

WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

I screech in my head. I take a deep breath and calm myself which is supposed to calm me. But didn't.  
I pair up with some random civilian kid.

"Counting down, three,"

I stand opposite to him, and stare him in the eye. Can he receive my telepathic message of 'let's not try too hard'?

"Two,"

Crap, I'm so- Oh gosh, I shouldn't think about crap! I'm freaking myself out! I'm so scared shitless here. Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Confidence is awesome, and awesome is confidence. I can do this.

"One,"

I CAN'T DO THIS!  
It's official. I'm doomed, and there's no way I'm backing out of this without looking suspicious.

"Begin!"

I begin to strut towards him, one foot in front of the other.

Strut, strut, strut.

Spin, and hair flip.

Now strike a pose, and freeze.

Oh god now I did it. I see a few flashes of horror crosses Mizuki's- Ha! Serves him right!- face. My awesome pose probably reminded him of Gay? Guy? Gai?- _Augh, god dangit what's his name?!_ \- Eugh, now I'm comparing myself with that skin tight spandex wearing menace. _Mind you, I like him very much as a character._

He just stares. What, you're speechless by my fabulousness?  
"What are you doing? Trying to distract me? Nice try." He looks somewhat amused, but continues walking forward.

Nice to know I amuse you. I'm making myself silly to make you let your guard down, so be grateful there, kid. In no way will I do something like that in real life. Like fuck, what did I do wrong with my life to end up doing this?!

Now it's time to really fight. He lunges at me, trying to land a hit. Probably at my adorable face, sending a telepathic link to my leg; 'move and dodge!'. It ended up tipping my vision and before I realize what's happening, I'd already tripped before he could land a punch.

Shocked, he stutters and fall on top. Pinning me.

Well, that's less anti-climatic than I expected. But, Hey! I'm grateful with how pain free my fight is.

But some part of me - _probably my wounded pride_ \- doesn't feel as satisfied of just being well.. Alive and still lose. Especially after the embarrassing things I did.

"Do you admit defeat?" Iruka asks.

Hell no! But I do what I can manage, and croak.

"No.." Not yet. GOD DAMMIT I'M TWENTY FREAKING YEARS. I will not get beaten by a snot-nose no name brat. I began to struggle to free myself and try to pushes him off me with all of my strength. Which is practically non-existent - _Why did all my muscles decide to randomly deflate!_ \- He notices and begin to continuously put all his weight down.

"Augh.." KID! KID! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFOCATE ME TO DEATH! CAN'T BREATH, SHIT. OH GOD DEITY ABOVE DON'T KILL ME OFF YET. I HAVEN'T.. Wait! Think brain! You're supposed to be mentally mature!

I fumble around trying to find the right spot and end up looking like I was groping him all around. Well, this is awkward as hell. Ehem. Anyway, I notice the weight lessen and he began to shake. Aha! Found it! The ticklish spot, I mean. I push him forward.

After the heavy weight left me. I.. Blank out. Partly because of all the excitement. But the main reason? I'm dead beat tired as fuck. Let me just rest.

* * *

A/N: Ms Editor actually wanted Narrator-san to win. Badly. xD So.. This is fully written by maple that I added a few to fit their character xD

*OMAKE*

HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

"What the-? Heh, that's a lucky dodge." He comments, not believing how clumsily I just dodged his attack. I don't even have the heart to thank him, considering I tripped, and wasn't even attempting to dodge his punch.

He moves back and starts running up to me again.

Woosh.

He's in my face. I can see him raise his leg, preparing to kick me. In my frenzy of panic, I step on one foot with the other, and not surprisingly fall to my face, on top of him.

OH EM GEE. JUST HOLD HIM DOWN AND I WIN.

I put all my weight on him while falling, so naturally I'd already pinned him down.

"Geez, you're so heavy! Get off!"

"Do you admit defeat?"

"Don't rub it into my face! I lost already. There's no need for me to admit defeat."

"Hah. You just admitted defeat! I WON! I feel so much more fabulous!" I get to my feet and flip my bangs to the glares at me, not liking the fact that I beat him so fast and without much effort.

"Well, well, well. Your dodging skills are incredible, Narrator-san." Iruka sounds as shocked as he looks.

Me too, bro. Me too. I can't believe I just did all that! I didn't expect my clumsiness to help me in any sort of way... It's okay, just brush it off as if you expected it. Act cool!

COOL LIKE A CUCUMBER, I SAY!

"Thank you, I try."

* * *

A/N:*STARE* I HAVE NO COMMENT ON THIS SILLINESS XD anyway tyvm Kitsu-san for liking and review~! and thanks too THOSE who newly followed and fav'ed YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE*wink* (wow now I sounded Like a creep..) I like the alerts and review much so *.* very motivating. xD Again criticism is appreciated.

TYSM MS EDITOR!- MAPLE~


	8. Chap 7 point 1 Filler of sort

*A/N: A special chapter written by our Fabs Ms Editor ~ Maple

 **Chapter 7.1 - All the Fruits of the Rainbow**

* * *

We're walking back from the academy, and heading back to our apartments. By 'we', I'm referring to Naruto and I.

"Hey, you look really worn out. Are you okay?" Naruto asks, looking at me questionably.

"Oh, sure. After all that fighting and head smacking, yep, I'm fine. Peachy." I answer. After a pause, I feel guilty. It wasn't his fault that all of this happened, yet I'm taking my frustration out on him. Just as I'm about to apologize, Naruto cuts in.

"Well, aren't you a little lemon. Always have that sour face when you're thinking."

Why, that little-

"At least I'm not a tangerine. Sheesh."

"You look constipated."

"You look like you have diarrhea."

"I- I don't have diarrhea! I didn't poop yet today!"

"Well then you're constipated."

"I… Hey! You- Why!"

I grin in triumph. That's right, you don't mess with my sass. I add a bangflip just for the heck of it. It's special effects, what can I say?

"Pshtch." Naruto starts spitting to the extreme.

"What's wrong? Got a taste of your medicine?" I snicker.

"Nope, I got a taste of your hair. And why do you turn your head so much when you flip your bangs?! And what shampoo do you use? Your hair tastes disgusting!"

I fall speechless. I mean, it's totally an everyday thing someone tells you to change your shampoo because your hair tastes bad. Hair care is like cooking, you gotta get that right taste.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I had to add seasoning to your taste."

"Whatever," He mutters. "Let's go over to your apartment."

I smirk inwardly. I totally won that. Feeling the urge, I allow myself- Just this once- to let out the huge smile I was holding in.

"You're scaring me. You're like a grapefruit now. Trying too hard to be named as something it isn't."

Just as I was about to sass back, I feel the force behind me and know.

Oh, shit.

I faceplant the floor.

I pause for a bit as I hear Naruto laughing loudly before I stand up and brush myself off. I give him the most meanest glare I could possibly manage, hoping it could shoot daggers at him.

"Now there's the lemon I know!" Naruto booms loudly.

…

As soon as we arrive, Naruto plonks himself down onto the wooden floor and makes himself comfortable. He sits for a while before looking at me.

"I think I'll go back, and come back later. I've got to go change, and so do you! Your clothes look nasty."

True to his word, my clothes indeed look nasty. My white shirt has become stained. The usual bright, clear fabric had been tainted into splotchy messes of brown and green. My pants, on the other hand, hadn't changed much. They were still as dark as my soul, but the weight had definitely increased.

God knows what kind of gunk is weighing down on it right now. Gee, even I don't want to know.

Wouldn't it be so nice if I could just shower and change? Of course it would, if only I had clothes.

"Um, Naruto?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't… I don't have any other clothes to change into," I cough out. "And I don't have the money to buy any, either." I awkwardly add.

"Oh… That's okay! You can borrow my clothes."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to-"

"I'm sure! Come over, and we'll see what fits you!"

"Thanks, I guess."

Naruto just smiles at me. He grabs my arm and drags me over to his apartment. As I didn't expect him to drag me, I end up crashing face-first into the wall between our apartments.

Ouch.

Naruto laughs and comments, "You know, every time you trip or crash into something, I'll just laugh. I won't question it, because I'm so used to it now!"

I blow the bangs out of my face. Dammit co-ordination! Why do you have to fail me?!

…

By the time we finally made it to his apartment, trip free, I was already exhausted.

"Tripping and crashing into things sure does drain energy, huh?" Naruto teases me.

"Not funny." I glare at him and sink onto the ground.

"Alright, alright. My closet's over here. Come and see what's your size."

He leads me over to his closet, and with a smooth motion opens it. When I look at what's in his closet, I can't help but let my laughter out.

"You just brought tangerine to a whole new level! Is there a 'Forever Tangerine' here?!" I snicker at him.

Rows and rows upon stacks and stacks of orange clothes were lined up neatly.

"I…" He blushes furiously at my comment before he looks upset. "Be grateful! I'm letting you borrow!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't really expect you to have a whole closet full of orange clothes."

Naruto seems to go back to normal afterwards. He shuffles the clothes around a bit before declaring the sizes.

"I have all sorts of sizes here. I always wear this, ever since I was small. So, unless you're a size bigger than me now, I'm pretty sure I have a size that fits you."

Thank gosh.

He stands close to me and scrutinizes me.

"You look roughly the same size as me…" he messes about his closet before handing me an orange shirt and blue pants.

"Since you don't like orange so much." He grumbles. I just let it slide.

"Thanks so much, Naruto."

"It's no problem."

"Well, I'll just get going now…"

…

After my extremely relieving shower, I put on the clothes.

Oh my god, why.

The shirt, albeit being baggy, still fit. But the pants on the other hand…

Just as my thought trails off, I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey! It's me, Naruto. Open up!"

Sheesh, how impatient could he be? I quickly rush to the door and open it up before he causes mass destruction.

As soon as he sees me he laughs so loud I'm pretty sure the whole neighbourhood heard.

"Hahaha, I didn't realize my clothes wouldn't fit this much! I assumed we were roughly the same size."

Sighing, I take note of the pants that I had to fold, as they were much too wide for me. This is better than nothing though, honestly.

"You're doing it again. You're transforming into a lemon."

"You have always, and still is a tangerine."

"Well, now that you have my clothes, you're one too."

"Nu uh, I don't have orange pants, tangerine."

"Stop with the 'Tangerine'! It's getting old."

"Stop with the lemon."

"No!"

"Have it your way, Clementine."

"I-"

"Or do you prefer orange? Mandarine? I'm giving you a variety."

He glares at me.

"You're such a lemon! You're a mixture between a lemon and a lime."

"At least I'm bright."

"Why you-"

"-Bright, majestic, fabulous creature? Yes?"

"You lemon! You reek of lemon! You're so sour it's affecting me!"

I just smile widely at him. Ah, It's so fun bickering with Naruto.

"AND NOW YOU'RE A GRAPEFRUIT AGAIN. STOP."

"You should try being a little sour sometimes. It's all about the lemon life."

"Heck, I'd rather be a tangerine. Nice and well rounded."

"No, actually you remind me of a papaya. Orange and seedy."

"Well, you're just about as blue as a blueberry."

"That's great. Now, let's make a fruit salad."

…

* * *

Maple note: Heeheeheek.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Ms Fab ! xD I requested her to wrote a scene with them about Narrator-san clothes *_* please Noted! that she doesn't even know the manga or the anime for that matter so I seriously amaze at her writing skills.  
Narrator: As a thanks you give her 'more' work..  
Genius right? Ehem anyway xD

We hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Catching up?

Chapter 8 - Catching up to Time

* * *

 **Time Skip~**

* * *

I was never a fan of irony.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop. How can I help you?"

I bet you didn't expect that, huh? Yeah, me neither.

Moving on from the fact that I worked at the place of someone I was avidly scared of, it's a miracle itself that I hadn't ran away screaming bloody murder.

I probably knew the reason. That any other place would've rejected me from my lack of 'grace', so to speak.

Which is basically a nicer term for clumsiness.

A few months had passed after the horrifying experience of going to the Academy. I had actively avoided going near the area, but that hadn't stopped trouble coming to me, though.

On another note, I now knew the reason why Mizuki and I apparently had a mutual 'hate at first sight' moment.

Apparently, as you can guess that Mizuki was one of Orochi-chan spies that I- the original kid- had briefly saw in a meeting between those two, you could say the kid probably was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Anyway, Mizuki was beyond livid to see the kid he had brutally murdered -(abuse actually, Narrator-san). Not that he knew he had unintentionally killed the kid, and a day before I got here too- alive and kicking.

How did I know any of this? Well let's just say with a surge of pain and a lot of cursing (on my part), a few memories from this body transfer to my... mind? mentalscape? Whatever it is you want to name it.

Yeah, not a fun experience either, and also probably the reason why I could 'magically' talk and write another language I barely even understood before.

In any case, that's over and done with. We could move past the traumatic details, like how I had went through unimaginable pain in the process.

The drawback of remembering it? The body I've currently inhabited had reacted way too violently for my liking whenever it sensed Mizuki nearby.

Damn instinct.

I frowned. Watching the memories is like watching a show from a flat screen TV. A HD one. You know? No? Anyways, the difference is you couldn't do a damn thing, because what had happened, happened already.

I should fear the man now. It's only logical, right? Wrong. I could only feel deep seated hatred and disgust. Though I'm uncertain whether it's my own feeling, the kid's, or mix of both. I'll never know.

"Oi, Grumpy!"

I grunted.

"Done with work yet? It's boooring, Shika and the others are busy getting ready for the exam from their family."

Naruto whined and complained.

Oh, that's why I haven't seen the dev-Inoichi-san in the past few days.

"Just need to settle a few things before I finish."

"Yay... The joy of waiting."

Chuckling, I glance back at Naruto from my task.

"Since when did you learn to be so sarcastic, Naruto?"

"While hanging out with the three most sarcastic people I had the pleasure to befriend. It's bound to happen, isn't it?"

Naruto's way of words had been moderately and slowly fixed by Shikamaru, and I don't doubt it will continue to improve. A few months of influence from the others had subdued Naruto more so than I could imagine.

Though the underlying tone of rudeness while talking to strangers doesn't seem to change as much, you could say it's starting to lean more towards forced politeness.

He also added some backhanded comment which left the villagers speechless more than once.

Somehow I couldn't help but grin at the memory.

 _xxFlashbackxx_

 _"Thank you."_

 _A sneer._

 _"I don't need thanks from a demon."_

 _I was about to butt in, but Naruto cut me off._

 _"It's okay, even a demon know basic courtesy, so that would make you lower than a demon, ne?"_

 _I gape as Naruto grabs my hand and walks away. I look back and see the old bastard is gaping too._

 _xxEnd of Flashbackxx_

It was awesome, because I don't actually remember Naruto ever sassing a villager before in the manga or anime.

Naruto looks at me and he looks pretty creeped out.

"Stop grinning... It's weird..."

"Why?"

He flails both of his hands around as if trying to reach something.

"It just is!"

He ends lamely.

"Dobe, stop being an idiot."

Naruto swivels his head to look at the newcomer.

"Teme? What are you doing here?"

Welp, better finish off some of the stuff.

Anyway, surprised? Sasuke's apparently very close to Naruto. I'm not sure how they became friends, but that's mostly what I could deduce from the vague explanation of the tight lipped Naruto.

It's after a few weeks of the Uchiha Massacre that they met, and the rest is history, I guess.

"Hn."

"Stop it." a glare.

"Hn."

"I'm not slow! It's because grumpy is just clumsy!"

Sasuke glances at me and looks back at Naruto.

"Hn." he promptly walks into the shop. A snicker from Naruto enlightened me that Sasuke had just insulted me.

"You know Sasuke, just because I don't understand Uchiha 'hn' doesn't mean I don't feel insulted at your insults."

He answers me with a smirk. That brat. These kids are an ache to my head.

* * *

I sigh and let the other two walk in front since they can get violent whenever they want to.

I'm not an idiot to stand in the middle of that. My fragile, boney figure won't last if I give them a chance to be intimate with Naruto's punches and Sasuke's kicks.

"Anyway, what do you guys want for dinner?"

After a few weeks of accommodating in this world, I later learned that Naruto often plays outside because he doesn't like being alone in the apartment much.

But since Shikamaru and the others more often than not like to laze around, Naruto thinks it would be a very good idea to crash uninvitedly into my apartment.

Since, apparently, I need to socialize more. It kills two cockroaches in one spray!

Naruto's words, not mine.

The others later on learnt that I only went to the Academy because of a misunderstanding. Moving on, Sasuke first impression of the group is... enough to make him warry.

He doesn't trust them (or me for that matter), but since Naruto had anything but dragged the boy into the group, everyone just followed the blonde pace. No one protested.

"Ramen!"

"Rice ball." at the same time, Naruto excitedly shouts while Sasuke mutters.

A twitch.

"Guys... Don't you both need proper nutrition for the exams?"

"Ramen and rice balls are healthy!"

They both glare at each other.

"Ma, forget I ever asked."

They both continue to banter back and forth about some other menial things. It never occurred to me that time probably already showed that I had gotten used to them, and it's going to be hard when the time comes to leave this dimension.

* * *

A/N: *hold up hands* I have no excuses, life and work catching up. *twitch* anywaaaay this chapter pretty mundane~ and from here on daily life arc had started! forgive me! also notice a slight change on writing ? xD no? nvm *sulk* ehem and thank so much whom fav and follows also thanks for the review *throws cookies for u awesome ppl*

BETA -Maple


	10. Sweet dream

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 _"... top ... ou... an't... Go!"_

* * *

I watch as the sun lightly glares down at the two figures lying on my bed.

"Wake up!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke grunt in annoyance as they mumble something about an annoying zombie.

"Come on, you guys are gonna be late!"

Another thing I had gotten used to very easily was Naruto and Sasuke's habit to sleeping. Here. In my apartment. Don't they have their own, oh, I don't know... Home?

Though I doubt the Uchiha compound can be called... Homey. I shudder. I don't think a place where people were being massacred is an ideal environment for children to grow.

There were probably some vengeful ghosts or something lingering in the compound, as they subtly whisper about revenge. It's a wonder if there's any kid who doesn't turn psychotic from growing up in that depressing place.

Anyways, as I was saying about their sleeping habit.

I'm probably making a weird facial expression right now, thinking it over. I have to wonder; of all places to go, why would Naruto choose here?

Not that I'm complaining or anything. No... What made you think that? Cough, it's just...  
Truth be told, it makes me slightly uncomfortable to know that Naruto trusts me.

To be trusted.

I frown.

 _Flashback_

The loud pitter patter of the rain drops at a vigorous pace as it washes out the streets, creating a haze of humidity. The raindrops had distorted my vision from the window, but that did not stop me from watching.

The clouds above shadowed from the darkness of the night, although they have parted for the cracks of lightening. The darkness was offsetted by the sudden intense sparks of lightning. It crackles above with the booming of the thunder.

The sound makes me jump a bit, but what really jolted me was-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Those incessant knocks seem enthusiastically keen on trying to break my apartment door down.

I was a bit skeptical to open the door.

Come on, who wouldn't? It's like three something in the morning and the booming thunder outside sure helps a lot to 'light' things up.

Snort. Right.

Anyway, since the knocks doesn't seem like it wants to stop anytime soon, I had to force my wobbly legs to the door. I can always slam the door back at them.

But when a familiar small sob reaches my hearing range, I run and stumble a bit to the door.

A pair of rain soaked kids greet me.

I have no idea how to react at that moment. But another booming thunder kicks my brain to a start. So I invite them to come inside and suggest that they change their clothes before any of them catches a cold.

The sound of clothes rustling dulls out the shock a bit, and thus brings me back to the real problem at hand.

I don't think outright asking the reason why they're soaked to the bone and huddling in front of my apartment of all things is gonna cut it.

I mean, Naruto's own apartment is right next to mine, but Naruto- no doubt- chose to come here.

"Uh... Y'guys can use the bed for tonight... I'll just... Be... Over here..."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, none of them had moved from the spot.

I decide to ask Naruto. I doubt Sasuke is in the mood to answer me. No, he actually looks like he would fucking murder me alive in my sleep if I as much as breathe the wrong way.

"... Um... S-so... Is s-something the matter?"

Naruto shakes his head.

Rubbing the back of my now stiff neck, I silently push Naruto towards the bed. He flinches at my touch, but makes no move to actually brush me off.

The soft pad of our footsteps lightly echoes on the wooden floor as we near the bed.

Naruto tugs my sleeve a bit.

I tilt my head to look at him.

I want to cry and laugh at the same time, because what had I gotten myself into now? Seriously?

He looks broken in more ways than one.

"Please..."

A small plea leaves Naruto's mouth. A sigh escapes me before I can stop myself.

I continue to push them lightly to the bed, and they relent. I watch as they make themselves comfortable.

A thought filters in my mind;

They're kids. Kids with traumatized backgrounds. They're not normal kids I admit, but they're still kids.

"It's okay Naruto... Just... Uh... Sleep."

I end up awkwardly patting both of their still damp hair. Two set of eyes stare back at me. One black and another blue.

"Sleep, tomorrow... Tomorrow's gonna be a new day..." I lamely attempt to comfort them.

I'm actually still in shock right now. Though, that's probably the best I can do with my sleep deprived mind.

I mindlessly continue to stroke their heads as they slowly but surely drift off into sleep.

 _Flashback end_

The sky is beaming, the soft fluffs of clouds have whitened. As of now, what had happened in the past had become a distant memory. I see the bright cheerful colours as they swipe across the sky. Rainbows do come after storms, after all.

Nothing had been explained to me of course. But I can sort of guess what it was about, though.

Nightmares.

Moving past that event, that's how I ended up having a pair of kids making a nest in my apartment. They even brought their own futon. [It's a Japanese movable mattress, one could call it that]

Noticing that none of them look like they'll wake up anytime soon, I give up and just let them get up on their own.

I was about to prepare a breakfast that no doubt will wake those two.

But a firm knock- again with the knocking!- interrupts me. Annoyed, I practically stomp over to the door.

"Hello!"

The stranger- I think he had told me his name- greets cheerfully.

"... Hello."

"Here, Hokage-sama asked me to give this to you."

The stranger holds out a fancy looking scroll. I stare and continue staring. He doesn't seem to mind my staring, actually he looks like he's enjoying it.

My hands hover a bit.

In truth, I'm more than a little hesitant to take it. Somehow, my guts are telling me that it's a bad idea. Like if I take it, it means I'm signing my own death warrant.

Why do I always jinx myself.

* * *

a/n: huh xD was thinking something entirely different but I feel like i needed to write how their friendship progress from the time skip and also i doubt if theres a kid that have a traumatic past doesnt have a nightmare or two.

No much action in tis chapta~ patience is all i can say~ xD

moving past that if u notice this can be categorize as AU because in canon neither does Naruto or Sasuke had meet before the academy and their first meeting was as a sparring partner [based on wiki] but I changed that and thank you to those who continuously review thank you guys *.* -bows

and thanks who newly follows ;D

Beta - Maple


End file.
